facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chancellery Election of 14 NE (Stonewall Federation)
The Chancellery Election of 14 NE was the first election in the Stonewall Federation that transitioned the Federation's Provisional Government to its regular cycle of elections and government. This election was scheduled to be held on September 19th of 14 NE. Candidates for this election included incumbent Chancellor Theodore Jackson of the Constitution Party, Don Flashsk of the Stonewall First Party, and Governor David Polenski of the Liberal Party. This election coincided with the first non-provisional election of all Senators and Representatives from the House. The Stonewall Federation Constitution specified that the provisional government elections take place a week from when the constitution was ratified on January 5, 11 NE, and that those elected would hold a seat until January 5, 15 NE, with elections for those seats taking place the third Wednesday of September 14 NE. The Chancellery Election of 14 NE was followed by the Chancellery Election of 20 NE (Stonewall Federation) Nominees Constitution Party Nominee The Constitution Party nominated the incumbent Chancellor, Theodore Jackson, in their primary on June 11, 14 NE where Jackson's former Vice Chancellor, Harry Harter, challenged him. Harter lost and became Stonewall First Party nominee Don Flashsk's running mate. The nomination was considered controversial by some in the party, as Jackson left the Federation Whig Party a month before his nomination with the Constitution Party. Jackson ran on a platform of keeping the current Stonewall Federation government limited in size with low taxes for everyone regardless of income level. He held a strong national defense plank, stating that the only way to prevent another series of Confederate Wars. He was largely in favor of a laissez-faire economy to stimulate it. Jackson also favored strong ties to old allies from the old Stonewall Republic and supported continued membership in the Galactic Empire, United Imperan Directorate, and the Barlat Concordiat. Stonewall First Party Nominee ]]The Stonewall First Party nominated Senator Don Flashsk, who also was the party's chairman, to run in the Chancellery Election of 14 NE. This was the second time Flashsk had been nominated to run for the executive, as he ran against Commander in Chief Robert Stanforth under the old Stonewall Republic in 9 NE before that election was cancelled. Flashsk ran on a platform that was similar to that of Theodore Jackson. He supported an even more limited and small government than what the Stonewall Federation currently had. He was a staunch supporter of keeping the silver backed currency the Federation had since it was first formed in 11 NE. Flashsk also had a strong laissez-faire approach to the economy, as he felt the government had no right to regulate it. Flashsk was opposed to any sort of alliance with outside entities, which included the Galactic Empire, United Imperan Directorate, the Barlat Concordiat, and any outside nation. He felt the Federation was best served with no "entangling" alliances. He also favored a downsized military, stating that machines of war were not needed in peacetime, and existence of them would simply goad the Federation to go to war over something petty. Liberal Party Nominee Governor David Polenski of the planet Wirz was nominated in late May to run as the Liberal Party candidate. Polenski served as the governor of Wirz since it was first established as a territory, and later when it became a state in the Federation. Prior to that, he served as a Democrat Representative in the Confederate States Congress. Polenski ran on a platform that was almost the complete opposite of his two opponents. Polenski believed the Federation government needed to be expanded and do its "civic" duty to those in need of monetary help who lived below the poverty line. He also believed that the silver backed currency was unfair to outside nations who mainly had fiat currency. Polenski advocated for an income tax to be established, and for universal government run healthcare for citizens of the Federation. He believed that a new UN style organization should be formed, based in Stonewall City, in order to help those in the galaxy who were in need. Governor Polenski was the first Liberal Party candidate who had any chance of winning the election in the history of the Stonewall Federation and the old Stonewall Republic. Issues Many issues that were in the forefront of the election centered mainly around alliances, the economy, and citizens rights. Senator Don Flashsk (SFP) was the biggest critic of then incumbent Theodore Jackson (Con) regarding alliances with outside nations and groups. Flashsk was especially critical of being a member of the Galactic Empire, which he claimed sucked away many of the Federation's citizens dollars to "build the Imperial Capital and build Imperiale War Machines." Jackson refuted statements such as those, claiming the Galactic Empire had defended the Federation multiple times in galactic scale wars and from pirates and other rogue nations. Governor David Polenski (L) criticized Jackson that his silver backed currency and laissez faire attitude towards the economy was hurting small businesses and private individuals. He promised to bring more regulatory measures in to protect smaller businesses and workers if he were elected as Chancellor. The biggest issue brought up throughout the campaign by both Polenski and Flashsk was the fact that Jackson had "waged war on his own citizens" during the UCP Crisis. Jackson refuted those statements, stating that he only waged war on those "actively taking up arms against the Stonewall Federation." Flashsk claimed that states had every right to leave the Federation at any time should they choose to, while Polenski state several times that there were alternatives to actually fighting in that short uprising. Category:Stonewall Federation